


There are no Rivers in Tokyo

by daisydiversions



Category: Chaotic Butterfly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	There are no Rivers in Tokyo

Hiroyuki kicked off his shoes once he was through the door and dutifully reached for a pair of guest slippers, trying hard to keep a straight face. With all the fuss over practice exams and club activities, it'd been a while since their schedules had coincided. He'd been unbelievable grateful when Meimi had passed on karaoke with everyone, since he was a little more hard up than he would have liked to admit. 

Wasting no time, Meimi was already heading to her bedroom by the time Hiroyuki made it to the hallway, tossing her bag and coat onto the chair by her desk. In fact, he had barely made it into the room before she was pulling him onto her bed by a firm tug to his necktie and covering his mouth with hers. "Finally," she groused and Hiroyuki was somewhat reassured that he wasn't the only one who'd missed this.

He was lucky, he knew. In the locker room, there was an endless stream of complaints about his teammates' girlfriends' prudence and Hiroyuki sometimes wondered if he shouldn't be more concerned with the ease of their relationship. Instead, he reluctantly bemoaned that it would probably end next year when they were at different universities.

The headboard of Meimi's western style bed dug into his back familiarly as Meimi moved on top of him and untucked his shirt from his pants, moving her fingers over his chest. He made a contented noise and held her around her slim waist, the wool of her vest soft beneath his fingers as he moved them in small circles. Leaning his head back against the wood, Hiroyuki let her suck a slow line along his jaw.

He blinked when he saw the ceiling, and the sharp, cool eyes looking down at him. Instantly his cock hardened as if called upward to play. He shifted. "New poster?"

Meimi laughed against his neck. "Aa. I know Kurota's your favorite."

"I have no," Hiroyuki insisted, but paused to groan when he took in how the water was soaking into Kurota's shirt so that his collarbone and one dark nipple showed through the almost translucently wet shirt. He thought about rubbing the fabric against the nub and making Kurota look at him with those dark, dark eyes, and his hands were under Meimi's sweater and up her back before he could feel utterly ashamed of himself. "I have no particular interest in your stupid boy bands," he told her breathily. 

"Sure," Meimi allowed him, cupping Hiroyuki through his pants and nipping at his ear. "But next time, there's this tape of a new band we're going to watch. I think you're going to like them."

Hiroyuki wasn't about to refuse.


End file.
